


Completely Willing

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Understanding Castiel, it takes place sometime in s13 but it could fit anywhere really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: While on a hunt, Dean and Castiel meet a hunter clearly interested in Cas. Dean is a bit bothered and Castiel questions him.





	Completely Willing

“Cas, behind you!” Dean yelled as he saw a demon run towards Castiel, blade ready to pierce his back. Before he could run to him, he heard and saw a single bullet pierce the demon’s shoulder, distracting her long enough for Cas to stab her with his own blade. She collapsed on the forest ground and Dean quickly went to where his friend was.

“Cas, are you okay?” He touched his shoulder and quickly scanned him from head to toe. Dean’s heart was pounding quickly and he sighed with relief.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replied. Castiel opened his mouth to say more but the crunching of leaves made both hunters look to their left. They raised their weapons defensively and saw a man several yards away with his hands in the air, one holding a handgun.

“Woah, take it easy. I’m not a demon, I was the one who shot it,” He said quickly, taking small steps towards Dean and Cas.

“Stop right there!” Dean furrowed his brows and raised his gun towards the guy’s chest, who was a couple of feet away.

“He’s not a demon, Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel replied, lowering his blade slightly. Dean squinted at him but acquiesced and lowered his gun as well. The guy relaxed and lowered his arms slowly.

“How’d you know I’m not a demon?” He asked hesitantly, his eyes boring into Cas’. Dean and Cas looked at each other, silently communicating.

“It’s a sixth sense. You know, like ‘I see dead people’?” Dean replied quickly, making it up on the spot.

“Uh… yes. What he said. Thank you, by the way. That demon might’ve killed me,” Cas lied (as nothing but an angel blade could kill him), and walked over to him with Dean in tow.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean said curtly, eyeing him up and down. “What are you doing out here anyway? You’re a hunter?”

“Yeah, I am. I have a cabin not too far from here and I heard gunshots, thought I’d check it out,” he replied. The man was around Castiel’s height and looked to be in his 30s. He had short brown hair similar to Dean’s, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was a handsome guy; a guy that kept focusing on Castiel’s eyes and lips. Dean glanced at them back and forth, his jaw clenching slightly.

“My name’s Noah.” He reached out and shook hands with them. His hands were warm, and he smelled somewhat smoky, as if he had been sitting in front of a fire.

“I’m… Castiel and this is Dean.” Cas gave him a small smile and Dean cleared his throat.

“Nice to meet you both. What was that demon up to, anyway?”

“She was in the next town over and we saw her kill 2 people. For what purpose we don’t know, but we followed her here,” Dean replied quickly, wanting to leave already. He was tired and Noah was irritating him with his good looks and interest in his best friend.

“Demons don’t really need a purpose do they?” Noah replied, shaking his head and smirking at Castiel.

“That they don’t,” Cas replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Okay well thanks again but we should get going right, Cas?” Dean looked at his friend and hoped he’d sense his urgency.

“Before you go, can I have your number? Just in case you guys are in the area again or you need help or something?” Noah looked at Castiel hopefully and Dean almost audibly gasped. He could not believe what he was witnessing. Sure, he had seen women and men eye Cas but no one had ever been so forward. Not in his presence, at least. Castiel glanced at Dean, unsure for a second before he nodded and said, “Sure.”

They exchanged information as Dean looked at the moon, trying to breathe evenly and not look like he was tense.

“Nice to meet you both, again. Maybe I’ll see you guys soon.” Noah smiled at both of them, his eyes lingering on Castiel and he walked back into the woods, flashlight shining his way back to his cabin.

“Let’s go.” Dean quickly walked away towards the road, determinedly not looking back at his friend.

They reached the road and the impala in a few minutes, and Dean quickly got into the drivers’ seat as Cas sat to his right. He turned on the car and rubbed both hands together. It was chilly and he could see his own breath.

“I could warm you up, if you want,” Castiel said, unaware of how Dean could have interpreted it.

“I’m fine,” he replied, wincing at his own curt tone. He didn’t mean to be an asshole to him, but it was what he fell back to when he was mad. Or jealous. Not that he was jealous often.

They were on the road for 10 minutes before Cas cleared his throat. Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, afraid of what he would say.

“Are you okay, Dean? You seem… tense.” Castiel turned in his seat slightly, not looking away from him. Dean gulped and breathed deeply. It seems he was not good at hiding what he was feeling.

“I’m okay, Cas.”

“Are you sure? Is it about Noah? Did you think maybe I shouldn’t have given him my number? He didn’t seem threatening and-”

“It’s fine, Cas. You can do whatever you want. I have no claim over you,” he replied with a knot in his throat.

“But I do value your opinion. More than anyone else’s.” Dean could see Cas’ puppy dog eyes even without looking directly at him.

“Well did you like him?” Dean challenged without thinking about it.

“Well… yes; he seemed nice enough… do you mean if I was attracted to him?” His voice got quieter, more serious. Castiel inched closer to him, making Dean want to audibly sigh.

“Yes,” he responded, his right hand gripping the seat. Dean feared his reply.

“I think so. He was good looking… does that bother you?” Castiel turned and looked at the road, but didn’t inch away from where he was.

“Yes,” Dean whispered. His eyes widened slightly at his own admission. He wasn’t planning on telling him the truth. But the thing about the truth is that it always comes out when you least expect it to.

He waited for Castiel to say something, but all he did was blink at the road, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Dean took a deep breath for the 10th time and decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m- I’m bothered because I don’t like seeing people flirt with you… or you flirting back. I’m bothered because I want to flirt with you, but I don’t deserve to. I’m bothered because more than anything I just want to see you happy. But not with someone else. I’m bothered because I’m selfish and I’m sorry.” Dean’s eyes began to water and he blinked rapidly, willing them to go back in.

“Dean,” Castiel said in that solemn way of his, eyes filled with sadness. Dean pulled over suddenly and risked a glance at his best friend. Castiel grabbed his hand and held it gently.

“You deserve _everything_. I… I love you. Of the time that I have spent here on Earth, my most treasured memories, the most beautiful experiences I have were all spent with you. You are my everything. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. However long that is.”

Dean choked out laughter amidst his silent tears and abruptly hugged Castiel as best he could in his position. He ran his fingers through his soft brown hair while Cas rubbed his back.

“You’re too good to me, Cas. I love you. So… goddamn… much.” He whispered it in his ear and pulled back so he could see him. Castiel smiled at him widely and placed his forehead against his. They looked back up at each other, and Dean noticed how bright his eyes shone. When was the last time Castiel had looked like that? Like all was right on Earth? Like everything would be okay? Dean kissed him fervently and Cas reciprocated eagerly, willingly, reverently, and slowly. They did, after all, have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is extremely sappy. My apologies.


End file.
